Los pensamientos de Forks
by Dulce.tentacion
Summary: Nunca creí poner esto, pero la verdad es que lo hice, los pensamientos de los habitantes que conozco o me acuerde de Forks, los Vulturis y los enemigos muertos pero no importa ...Los Cullen y su nueva integrante Luzi... ¡Pasen y dejen REVIEWS!


_**Hola mis queridísimos, esta es mi primera historia, si se le puede llamar historia. Este será el diario de Forks, y tratare de poner TODOS y cada uno de los pensamientos, también a los Vulturis, Los de al Push, los malos (James, Victoria y Laurent) aunque este muertos xD…**_

_**Ósea, haré lo que pueda… para que sea divertido… nn no es que tenga poco sentido del humor, pero no se me da de hacer cosas chistosas… **_

_**Mis amigos solo se ríen cuando me caigo. Bien, dejemos de la MI vida y adentrémonos en los diarios de Twilight!!...**_

_**A CONSTE LUZI ES UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE DE LOS CULLEN… SUPUESTAMENTE … PERO ERA PARA QUE LOS VULTURIS NO LA MATARAN.**_

* * *

ALICE POV.

_21 de Julio_

Querido diario,

Realmente ni idea porque te tengo o escribo en ti… será porque no quise lastimar los sentimientos de… ejem… mi querido Jasper y de mi querida Bella que ahora es vampiresa… WII. Que por una extraña razón estos dos han hecho vida social entre si y se han vuelto amigos… y Edward se muere de celos….

Bien, según Bella esto es para que escribamos nuestros pensamientos de la eternidad… para que recordemos cada momento de nuestra vida, yo lo encontré fantástico, y por raro que suene, no lo vi venir…

Estoy emocionada, nose, algo por dentro me hace sentir rara… espérame un minuto, veré que sucede…

AAAAAAAH, que emoción, ya no me aguanto… bien esto pasa:

Carlisle y Esme se irán de su milésima luna de miel, para tranquilizarse de nosotros… aunque las cosas igual están un tanto más tranquilas desde que Bella no es un imán para el peligro, aunque lamentablemente lo sigue siendo, casi la arrolla Emmett en la noche porque ella estaba jugando con Edward en el PS2… pero es otra historia ¿no?; bien al grano de la santa situación… Esme y Carlisle se irán, entonces estaremos solos, una casa para nosotros 6 solos, ¿no te parece increíble?... ya me lo imagino

**Imaginación de Alice**

_Carlisle: Chicos, tengo algo importante que decirles- Abrazando a Esme por la cintura-_

_Esme: nos iremos de luna de miel a Hawái –con una gran sonrisa-_

_Carlisle: y dejaremos a cargo de la casa a… -mirándonos a todos con gesto pensativo-_

_Emmett: ¡a mí!, gracias Esme, Carlisle es un honor_

_Esme: realmente no es a ti, perdón Emmett cariño, es a_

_Edward: Alice-musito furioso-_

_Yo: ¡¡ ¿Qué YO?! Como no lo vi venir, hay que emoción, muchas gracias –saltando de un lado a otro-_

**FIN imaginación Alice**

No te parece perfecto –suspiro-, espero que Esme y Carlisle piensen en aquello, huuui, que emoción, bueno, me despido

_Adiós, besos y abrazos_

_Alice Cullen_

ROSALIE POV.

_21 de Julio_

Hum… me parece boba, la idea que han tenido Bella y Jasper, de escribir nuestras vidas en un diario… pero es bueno igual, haci puedo leer lo que pone Emú en ese diario… apuesto a que habla solamente de mí, me encanta la idea.

Alice ah estado callada, Emmett casi aplasta a Bella, Edward está molesto porque Emmett se iba a aplastar a su luz, su sol, su todo… Carlisle y Esme se traman algo y Jazz esta aburrido y se nota en el aire.

Hoy eh ido de caza con Bella, ¿Te lo puedes creer?, yo con Bella… aunque ahora se ve mucho más guapa y esta a la altura de todos, no es que diga que antes no lo era pero… según ella desentonaba y bien, pues ahora es un ángel que lo aproveche… y Alice y yo le arreglamos el armario, el pelo, bueno un cambio total… y la verdad es que me eh encariñado con ella, lo malo es que me siento mal porque haya decidido por esta estúpida vida, pero fue su decisión, extrañamente Bella es una buena persona, y ya debería ser más flexible con ella.

Bien, me voy despidiendo… me entra aburrimiento y escucho gritar a Emmett que vamos a jugar cartas.

A se me olvidaba, Bella tiene un súper poder, puede ver el pasado… y nose que otra cosa. Pero es bastante Guay… y a todos nos gusta.

_Siempre y creo que por siempre…_

_**Rosalie Hale **_

LUZI POV.

_21 de julio_

Querido, lindo diario,

Estoy feliz de no estar muerta, pero infeliz de no poder volver hacer la misma chica de antes, aunque admito rotundamente, que les debo infinitamente a los Cullen, me salvaron la vida, sin ellos yo sabía que los Vulturis me hubiesen matado…

Pero no era la única que se había rendido en la batalla. Bree, una chica que fue cercana a mi cuando vivía, o cuando estaba neófita… Los Vulturis eligieron entre Bree y yo, y como Bree era testaruda, la mataron… y a mí me dejaron con vida, en cierto modo… me hubiese gustado ir al cielo o a donde tendría que ir… por ultimo seria un alma en pena, pero según Edward el novio de Bella, nosotros no tenemos alma.

Edward es mi _hermano_ al igual que Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Bella, todos son encantadores, me comunico mucho con Bella, y ella y Jasper antes eran distantes ahora es como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, eso me alegra…

Rose y Emmett están casados, al principio creí que me estaban agarrando a broma, pero los ruidos raros de las noches… lo explican todo…

¡¡ES HORRIBLE ESCUCHARLES!! Me aterra… bueno no me aterra, pero me siento rara al escucharles, llegan a ser per turbantes, y por el pobre de Jasper, su poder… Hum… me gustaría ayudarle, pero no está a mi alcance…

Eh conocido a un Vampiro muy bueno, que también se rindió a la batalla… no vive con nosotros, pero es bueno y esta con la misma dieta que los Cullen, a veces nos visita… es Anthony…

A ya no soy Luzi Watson… soy Luzi Hale, porque soy hermana de Rose y Jasper supuestamente… por mi parentesco, ah ser rubia… y todo eso.

Tengo la coartada de que estuve con unos tíos lejanos en Londres, y que ellos no sabían sobre mis _hermanos_… y entonces íbamos de paseo a Francia, cuando mi tío se volcó y yo fui la única sobreviviente…

Y BLA, BLA, BLA…

Bien, me despido, Emmett quiere jugar cartas…

_Tú querida y única, única portadora…_

_Luzi Hale… (Luzi Watson de Hale jeje)_

* * *

_**Bien mi gente eso por hoy… nose no se me ocurrió nada más, Luzi es buena, tierna y BLA, BLA, BLA… y pronto sabrán el poder de Bella, porque ella misma lo explicara…**_

_**Si les gusta, dejen Reviews… denme opiniones (soy nueva no sean malos por favor), sugerencias… y díganme algunas cosas, nose que alguien haga algo… porque también será fan fick, no solo estarán los pensamientos…**_

_**Cuídense y denle a GO**_


End file.
